


The Littlest Demon

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	The Littlest Demon

He was sat at the window seat, hand on his chin as he watched the rain fall. The pale little boy wore a small frown on his face as his big eyes stared out of the window. He had been here for a week now, and has deemed the living room's window seat as his own. He was a quiet little thing, soft-spoken and obedient. He held the end of his sleeve that hung over his fingers between his lips, soaking the fabric with his spit. The older male sat across the room, watching the boy from his spot on the couch. He held a book in his lap, looking up from it every now and again to see if the boy had changed positions. He hadn't. The man pushed up his glasses and let out a small sigh, seeing the boy shift from the corner of his eye. It was nearing on lunch time, and he knew that the boy wouldn't ask for food even if he were hungry. 

Instead Davis fakes a stretch and a noisy yawn as he closes his book. He looks at the way the boy tenses and sneaks a look at him over his shoulder. The shirt sleeve falls out of his mouth as he switches to holding the tips of his fingers to his lips. 

"Woo, I'm feeling a little hungry." Davis says loud enough for the boy to hear, taking along look at the the clock, "Well it is about lunch time. Are you feeling hungry too Dominic?"

It wasn't the boy's original name, but a name the orphanage where he was dropped off at gave him, and one he answered to. Davis knew how to work with a little with a history of abuse. He did not know how to work with a _demon_ little with history of torture. Davis had fostered many a little before Dominic was dropped off at his house. The man had read over the paperwork he had been given tons of times to give the little boy the best stay, but there were somethings he had to figure out himself. For example, the paperwork said that Dominic did not do well in cold environments. What Davis had learned the hard way was that the boy would still have the shivers even with the thermostat set to 90 degrees Fahrenheit. Davis already knew his electric bill was going to be through the roof as long as the boy stayed here. 

Dominic sometimes had a hard time with questions, but would nearly jump at any command. But when if you had to ask him anything, yes or no questions were always best. Something Davis recently found out was that the boy loved sweets. Normally Davis usually wasn't one for bribing children, especially with sweets, but if it works it works. Glancing back at the boy, he gives a soft smile. "You know what? I think I would like cookies with my lunch. Would you?" 

The boy turns his head slowly towards the man, giving a soft nod. His dark thick eyelashes covered up those big blue glistening eyes that Davis had only seen a handful of times since he's been here. Eye contact was also hard for the boy, and Davis would never force the boy to do something he was uncomfortable doing. 

Lunch was quiet, as usual. Dominic was sat across from Davis, slowly eating his sandwich and veggie straws. In his file, it was highlighted that the little's diet required meat. Apparently, a foster parent before Davis was a strict vegan and the boy had gotten very sick from it. He didn't eat a lot, but he wasn't a fussy eater either. He would eat anything placed in front of him, and force himself to finish if demanded to. But Davis made it clear that a 'happy plate' was not necessarily a clean one. Instead of forcing the boy to eat more food than he was able in order to prevent waste, Davis thought it would be easier to just make the boy an amount that he could eat. The older male never understood the concept of 'happy plates' and forcing kids and littles to eat foods they didn't like or couldn't finish. 

The boy wiggles in his seat a little, and Davis can see the shift in his mood. He had to go to the bathroom, but it was lunchtime which meant eat. Davis had seen the internal battle on many a little's face before, demon or no demon. "You can go to the bathroom if you need to Dominic, lunch will still be here. I promise."

The boy had obvious trust issues, but from the cries from nightmares he hears at night Davis couldn't blame the boy. Looking at the lanky boy, he looked like any other little. The only differences being the tiny horns sticking from his forehead and the sharp pointy teeth in his mouth. From the way his eyes shifted, Davis could tell the boy was struggling over the implied choices. The older man scratched at his hairy chin, as he watched the boy with gentle eyes. He was just beginning to think it was too soon for choices again when the shorter demon stood. His eyes quickly went to Davis' face, watching him for any sign of deceit or approval. When the caregiver only gave a small smile, the boy quickly shuffled his way out of the room and towards the bathroom. 

After lunch, the boy returned back to the window seat, Davis wasn't surprised. He had many toys for littles of every age, but Dominic mainly chose to stare outside. Everyday. Almost all day. Davis could see the boy tense up as the sound of muffled giggles passed by the house and looked around him. It was a little kid with their guardian running through the rain, most likely trying to get home without getting too drenched. Dominic's shoulder's slumped as he watched them all the way into their house. Davis cleared his throat and the boy snapped out of it, returning his gaze to the falling rain against the glass.

"Would you like to go outside Dominic?"

"It's raining." 

The quiet response shocked the man and delighted him all the same. If Dominic hadn't wanted to play outside, he would've just shaken his head. "I've got rainboots that can fit you and a raincoat."

"It's wet. Cold. It'll make a mess." He shook his head, not looking to Davis once. 

"It's a summer rain. It can't be that cold." Davis smiles already standing up, "And we can leave our boots and coats by the door to dry. If there's a mess we can clean it up."


End file.
